


Trinkets: The Post-it note

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard: One shot fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: The next night Stiles opens the cereal box and pulls out the yellow square of paper.  It's tiny one inch by one inch and it's crumpled, misshaped from being balled up.





	Trinkets: The Post-it note

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles picks up each treasure and places them back in the box. The pebble, the paper clip, a crumpled post-it note, a bent key, a peppermint candy wrapper, nub of a pencil, and a mini popsicle stick. Each one a story. Each one a happy one.

The next night Stiles opens the cereal box and pulls out the yellow square of paper.  It's tiny one inch by one inch and it's crumpled, misshaped from being balled up.

 

Derek joins them sitting on the bed. He's holding Miranda who is trying to reach up and touch Derek scruffy beard. "I know Erica said that it might be a good idea to talk about these things as a way to heal but you can do it at your own pace." Derek holds his hand.

 

"I know, but I want to.  When I look at these things it reminds me that it wasn't all bad. Alpha Peter had his moments when he wasn't a complete bastard. This is one of them."

 

** Flashback **

 

_Alpha Peter called Stiles into his study on the second floor.  The one that he wasn't allowed in unless Alpha invited him.  He was allowed to clean the room, vacuum and dusting only.  Never to touch anything on the desk. So, when Stiles is called into the office he tries not to panic as he walks up the stairs._

_"Pet. I seem to be missing a stack of post-it notes."  Peter askes in his accusing way._

_"Would you like me to get another package out of the cabinet." Stiles looks down, always down._

_"You are aware that the whole house has cameras. I reviewed the footage.  You vacuumed in here today, dusted and stole from me."_

_"I did not Alpha."_

_Peter drags Stiles by the back of his neck to the computer screen.  He hits play.  Stiles is moving the vacuum around trying not to bump into the desk. On the desk is the post-it notes.  Stiles stops the vacuum and looks at them. He debates as he pulls the top one off.  He crumples it and puts it in his pocket.  Then he panics and puts the rest of them in his pocket._

_"I can explain." Stiles feels Alpha's grip tighten. "They were wet."_

_"Wet? Explain."_

_"The rain.  I think there might be a leak in the roof."  Stiles holds still it's not his place to speculate. He tries to make himself as small as possible._

_Peter his play on the computer. Stiles leaves the office then returns with several clean towels.  He carefully lays them over the desk and the papers.  Peter fast forwards it to just before he gets home.  The rain has stopped by then.  Stiles peels off the towels and leaves._

_"I accept your explanation but what did you do with them?"_

_"I put them in the recycle."_

_"Good pet.  You may return to your chair."_

_Stiles goes back to his chair.  He can feel the one post-it in his pocket.  Before bed, Peter requests a dish of ice cream.  Stiles hides the note in the only room without a camera._

 

"It was a small hole and Alpha called someone to fix it.  I was locked int the basement while he worked.  That night Alpha Peter told me to make half a  pork chop for me, and five pieces of broccoli." Stiles unfolds the note and scrawled on it is the names, Miranda and Amanda. "One of the things I used to do was get lost in my own fantasy world.  In that world, I was a papa to two little girls named Miranda and Amanda." Stiles wipes away a tear.

 

 Derek cups Stiles' cheeks and looks into his eyes. "This is not a fantasy you are Papa to two amazing daughters and Peter can't hurt you anymore."

 

Stiles leans his head into the touch, breathing a sigh of relief.  For all the pain, abuse, and trauma he suffered he still in awe of that Derek hasn't abandoned him.  That he can love and be loved.


End file.
